The present invention generally relates to the control of a cache.
Data is generally held in a cache area. For example, a storage apparatus includes a cache memory in addition to a disk device (for example, a hard disk) (for example, Japanese translation of PCT Application No. 2007-537548). The storage apparatus holds write-targeted data in response to a write command from an access source in the cache memory, reads from the cache memory read-targeted data in response to a read command from the access source and provides this read-targeted data to the access source. Consequently, enhanced I/O (Input/Output) performance (for example, the data transfer rate) can be expected.